


Morning Coughy

by iiyoba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Levi nurses Eren to health, M/M, Manga Spoilers if you squint, No Angst, Physical hurt/comfort, Sick Character, Sick!Eren Yeager, just wanted to point that out, no major illness!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiyoba/pseuds/iiyoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets sick and attempts to ignore his health.. Levi is having none of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coughy

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a pun. Morning Coffee/Coughy. heh.

   Levi developed a new-found appreciation for his everyday morning routine. After being practically bed-ridden for the past three days, being able to move around as much as he pleased felt like heaven. He basked in the peace and quiet by reading a novel and sipping black tea that would be considered overwhelming bitter to practically anyone else. However, the tranquility of the apartment was briefly interrupted by the sound of someone sneezing.

 _‘That sounded like Eren,_ ’ Levi thought. _‘Hopefully he didn’t catch whatever I had.’_

   Levi’s loving boyfriend, Eren, never left his side he was under the weather. Even though the raven-haired man acted like a whiny little brat, Eren took the time to nurse him back to health. Levi was extremely grateful and would not hesitate to return the favor in the future if needed. And after watching Eren stumble into the dining room of their shared apartment, Levi realized that he might have to take his own word a little sooner than expected.

   “Good--” _Cough “_ Morning,” Eren smiled. Levi would have returned the smile if he wasn’t caught off guard by how _awful_ his boyfriend looked. Eren’s face was abnormally pale, the only color on his face was present on his bright-red nose. The brunette looked about ready to faint. Despite his condition, he was dressed in athletic clothing, ready for work.

   “ _Hell no._ ” Levi glared. “You are _not_ going to work like that.”

   “What? Why? I’m okay! It’s just a little cold.” Eren argued. Levi let out an irritated sigh. It was a mystery where he got the patience to deal with his stubborn brat of a boyfriend.

   “Bullshit.” Levi deadpanned. “You’re going to call in sick, and then you’re going back to bed.” He gave Eren a look, daring him to object.

   “But Levi,” Eren whined. “I’m okay. I’m just….just a little…” His voice began getting quieter and his balance became unsteady. Levi cursed under his breath and rushed over to the brunette, catching him before he could fall. Eren was still slightly conscious in Levi’s arms, muttering something about being late to work. Levi rolled his eyes.

   Levi carried Eren into their bedroom and set him down on their bed. He felt Eren’s forehead and discovered that he was burning up. _‘Must be a fever,’_ he concluded. He removed most of Eren’s clothing, leaving him in his boxers. Then, he turned on the ceiling fan to try and adjust the room’s temperature. Next, he texted Eren’s best friend and coworker, Armin.

**Levi: Eren won’t be coming to work today. Seems like he caught whatever the hell I had a few days ago. He seems pretty sick, so I don’t know if he’ll be back anytime soon.**

   After pressing send, Levi checked on Eren again. His skin didn’t feel as hot as it had been before, which was a good sign. Levi gently shook Eren in order to wake him up. Eren stirred for a bit, then slowly opened his ocean-colored eyes.

   “Levi?” Eren asked, disoriented. “Why am I naked?” He asked, looking down at his bare chest.

   “You were hot as hell. If I didn’t strip you, I’m pretty sure you would’ve gotten heat stroke or something.”

   “Well I think I’m okay now. I should be fine enough to go to work.” Eren attempted to sit up, only to have a wave of dizziness sending him back down.

   “Eren, you can’t even sit up. Just lay down and let me take care of you, you stubborn brat.”

   “ _Wow_. Those were the most affectionate words you have ever said to me.” Eren joked.

   “Tch. Even when you’re sick, you’re still an annoying little shit.” Levi said, lips upturned in a half-smile. “Anyways, we need to get you some medicine so you won’t feel like you’re fucking dying.” Levi walked to their en-suite bathroom and began searching through the medicine cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of pills that was supposed to clear some of the symptoms Eren had. Then he rushed to the kitchen for a cup of water. When he returned to the room, Eren looked as miserable as ever. The sight made Levi feel a tad guilty about getting the poor kid sick.

   “Here, try to sit up for a second,” Levi said, setting the pills and the glass of water down on the nightstand. After Eren was sitting upright, he propped him up with a couple of pillows. He handed Eren a pill and the glass of water and watched as he took the medicine. Levi inwardly cringed, he despised pills. He took the glass from Eren’s shaky hands and set it back on the nightstand. “How are you feeling? You don’t have to throw up or anything, do you?”

   “No, I’m just really tired. And cold. And I have a headache.” Eren admitted. Levi was impressed, usually Eren kept to himself when he wasn’t feeling his best. He despised the idea of not being able to take care of himself. Knowing that Eren trusted him enough to let him in warmed Levi’s little heart.

   “Okay, hopefully the medicine will kick in soon. Just lay down and try to rest. If you need anything just tell me.” Levi said gently kissing Eren’s forehead. He covered Eren with a light blanket, just in case he woke up feeling like the literal flames of hell again. After Eren drifted off to sleep, Levi checked his phone. Armin had replied to his message a few minutes ago.

**[Coconut Head: That sucks! Armor covered his classes today, so tell him not to stress about work and just focus on getting better! Hope he feels better soon x]**

   Levi rolled his eyes at the nickname Armin mentioned in the text. Eren worked at a self defense studio and apparently they had all given each other nicknames. Reiner Braun was nicknamed Armor, Bertolt Hoover was nicknamed Colossal, Annie Leonhart was Female, and Eren was Rogue. Levi thought the nicknames were fucking stupid (especially Annie’s), but Eren adored them so he kept his opinion to himself.

**[Levi: Thanks for the help kid, don’t know what I would do without you.]**

**[Coconut Head: I’m not a kid. I’m 22.]**

   Levi chuckled. Anyone more than decade younger than him was a kid in his book. Instead of responding to the text Levi decided to do some work. He had the ability to work from home, and he loved every minute of it. Keeping himself busy without the presence of annoying coworkers was a gift to the man.

   Levi was making decent progress when something interrupted him. Or _someone,_ he should say.

   “Levi~” Eren called from their bedroom. Levi quickly rose from his desk and closed his laptop. He didn’t really feel like working anyway. Besides, his priorities were focused on more important things. The well being of the love of his life, for example.

   “What’s wrong Eren? Are okay? Did something happen?” Levi started questioning as soon as he stepped in the bedroom.

   “Yeah, it’s just….” Eren paused, “Never mind, it was stupid. You can go back to whatever you were doing.” Levi shook his head.

   “No, Eren. _Tell me_. You know I hate it when you keep things from me.”

   “Okay, fine. It’s just that I woke up and….I didn’t see you. I was just wondering where you were. That’s all.” Eren said. Levi knew that was complete bullshit.

   “You’re so stubborn, brat.” Levi said, shaking his head. He made his way over to his side of the bed and took his place next to his lover. “Come here,” Levi held his arm out for Eren. The brunette happily scooted into his boyfriend’s embrace.

   “Sitting like this doesn’t bother you? What if I get you sick again?” Eren asked, worriedly.

   “I don’t care. I love every moment I get to spend with you. I love _you,_ Eren.”

   “I love you, too Levi.” Eren smiled. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

   “Anything for you.” Levi whispered. The two lovebirds enjoyed each other’s company in the comforting silence.

 

   “But seriously, Eren. If you so much as _cough_ on me, we’re fighting. I’m not going through that hell again.” Levi deadpanned, completely ruining the mood.

   “No problem. I’ve never seen a grown man acting like a whiny little baby until I had to suffer through your sickness.” Eren shot back, making Levi roll his eyes.

   “Yeah, yeah.” Levi said, dismissively. 

 

   “‘Night, Levi. Or should I say good _nap_ , because it's not night yet.”

   “Go to sleep, brat.”

 

_Cough, cough._

 

   “ _Eren!”_


End file.
